This invention relates to polymers containing amide moieties and a process for their preparation. More specifically, this invention relates to polymers containing amide and imidazole, benzimidazole, benzoxazole, or benzothiazole moieties and a process for their preparation. These polymers may be useful in coatings, adhesives, composites, and as prepolymers in polyurea/urethane systems.
P. Papadopoulos, "Reactions of Imidazoles with Isocyanates at Elevated Temperature", 42 J. Org. Chem. 3926 (1977) describes a process for reacting imidazoles